


it's a weird turn on

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Back fetish, CAUTION motherfuckers, M/M, Masturbation aww yeah, Mentions of sex idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they rented a villa for the weekend and god louis wasn’t sure when he was so attracted to back structure but it’s beautiful. hey there’s some adult stuff in here!!!! kind of. i’m so bad at writing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a weird turn on

He walks in on Liam changing once and he's not even sure it's an accident or maybe he just got lucky but he's knocking on his bandmate's door, calling out in a sing song voice "Leeeeyummm, I've got some ideas for-"

And Liam's halfway taking his shirt off, face covered and his sweats are riding just low enough that his boxers stick out and there are his gorgeous abs and _fuck_ , who knew Liam had such a great body. "Can it wait, Louis? I'm kind of busy." Louis excuses himself, holding up against the now closed door and shutting his eyes tight. 

The second time he does it is on purpose because he's seen Liam's front and now he needs to know what is backside looks like. Louis has a thing for attractive backs. Defined backs. Shoulder blades that jut out in just the right way and maybe when he thinks about them sticky with sweat and with a perfect glow, he gets a little turned on. Harry's back is nice, but Harry's back is young. Niall's is too pale and he's still just starting a workout routine so it's not much. Zayn has perfect olive complexion and it would be wonderful if he didn't spend most of his time hunched over smoking a cigarette. 

And Liam's back is perfect. His muscles twitch and turn as he's reaching up to grab his water bottle from atop the lockers in the gym they managed to take over one night. Louis is trying not to stare but it's kind of difficult because beads of sweat roll down Liam's neck and all Louis wants to do is just lick them away and touch and grab and bruise that perfect beautiful back. 

"Alright there, Lou?" He's brought back to reality and suddenly Liam is the one staring at him. He's got a clingy white tee on and his duffel bag in tow and Louis is still just fucking standing there. He mumbles something short of 'yes' and heads over to the locker he claimed as his own. Liam rolls past, almost hesitating when he and Louis are within earshot, but he continues on towards the exit and Louis is alone. 

He's too excited, so he decides a cold shower will do him well. Except the freezing water is steam on his all too tense body and he's wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking hard and panting and he keeps thinking about Liam's back and Liam's shoulders and Liam's stomach and it's too quick and painless and he cries out as he watches the guilt wash down the drain with the suds and the burning cold water. He rests his forehead against the tile and stands in the downpour for a while, calming himself immensely. 

When he's back at the small villa, he sees a shadow standing just outside the doorway to what he'd claimed as his own room for the weekend. "Do you get off...at the thought of me?" And shit, he didn't expect Liam to have heard any of that. He was gone, he had left. Louis watched him leave. "Sorry, that was stupid and forget I said-"

"Your back, actually." Louis was feeling somewhat courageous with his words, but maybe that was just the personality he let everyone think he upheld at all times. "It's quite attractive."

"Oh."

Louis is stepping closer. "And it's a nice back, I do mean it. The things I'd do to your back, Li."

Even in the dark, he knows how pink Liam is turning. 

Louis doesn't know what to say, so he hesitates for a second. He wants to tear Liam's back to pieces. He wants to bruise it, he wants to scrape against it, he wants to break it. He wants to tear it away from Liam, but then he realizes that Liam actually has a nice face and a nice rest of his body so maybe it's not just his back he wants.

"So do them." 

It's enough to drive Louis insane. 


End file.
